Roomies
by mystic7194
Summary: Dean and Jimmy move in together after the war. Seems simple enough but it doesn't stay that way as they doge their feeling for eachother. For martyred wings at SupernaturalFicExchange. Contains Male-male graphic sex, slash and threats of torture


Roomies

The war is finally over. It has taken half a decade but, they have finally taken down Lucifer. The final battle was huge and bloody, like all the war movies ever made combined and then cranked up to eleven. It was angels and demons tearing each other to pieces in an all out brawl. Even with Castiel acting as a filter, letting Jimmy distance himself from the violence, it was still pretty horrific. He sometimes wonders how anyone made it off the field sane.

Dean had been the one to finally finish it. He had fought Lucifer in a secluded part of the ruined city that was their battle field, not far from where the rest of the battle was raging. They stood to face each other. An unnatural wind picked up, swirling dust and debris around the devil and the hunter until it created a barrier obscuring the view of any outsiders. Castiel couldn't even get passed it. So he waited outside it fighting off any demons that got too close. It was hard to tell time in the midst of battle, it may have been minutes or hours but, eventually, the wind began to die down. Castiel tensed knowing that only one man would emerge from the face-off. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dean standing over Lucifer's body, Sam Winchester's body. The hunter began to move toward him but, collapsed after a few steps. Castiel barely made it in time to catch him. Dean smiled his patented Dean Winchester grin before falling unconscious.

It was three week before the hunter woke up in a strange house with a man taking care of him. At first he thought it was Cas but, Jimmy explained that Castiel was pulled back to heaven. He'd wanted to stay but, he had no choice in the matter. Jimmy had been taking care of him the last few weeks. He'd even bribed an undertaker to keep Sam's body frozen until Dean could do choose how to handle it. As soon as Dean could walk they salted and burned it in a clearing in the woods behind the house.

Dean and Jimmy end up living together in the house that Jimmy had rented for Dean's recovery. Jimmy knows that it would probably be a bad idea to go back to his family even if hadn't found out that Amelia was engaged to another man. They're the only veterans of a war that no one else even knew had happened. They are the only two people on the planet that can even come close to understanding what the other had been through.

Jimmy gets a job with an advertising firm close by and Dean works at a classic car museum while occasionally making time for a hunt. They each have their own space. They split up the duties of the house. Jimmy normal cooks and vacuums. So, in return Dean does the laundry and dishes. It reminds Jimmy of when he had a roommate in college.

It seems normal most of the time but, Jimmy can feel the tension under the surface. Part of it is the war. They'd both thought that living with another survivor would make it easier but, Jimmy knows that sometimes he reminds Dean of what he's lost. Dean remembers that the first times he'd met Jimmy, Sam had still been alive and not Lucifer's meat suit. That was before Dean had been forced to kill his brother to save the world. Dean can't help but be reminded of how his life was before the whole world nearly when to hell. Back then his life had been simple by comparison. He's just been another hunter traveling with his family. There were times that he ached for how things used to be. But that is only a part of it.

Jimmy knew that sometimes when Dean looks at him he sees Castiel. Jimmy notices Dean staring at him when he thinks that Jimmy isn't looking. He knows that there had been something going on between Dean and Castiel during the war, even if he hadn't been 'awake' for any of it. It had to be hard for Dean to constantly be around someone that looks like the person he loved but, obviously isn't. What makes it even harder for Jimmy is that he has developed a crush on Dean.

Everything comes to a head one night, five months after the war ended. It's Sam's birthday. It isn't as if Dean hasn't got drunk since the war. He has. They'd gotten tipsy together a few times. Dean occasionally gets wasted when the memories become too much but those days tend to be few and far between. Besides, Jimmy thinks Dean has the right to forget it all sometimes after all the shit he's been through. This is different though. The bartender has to call Jimmy to come get Dean because the other man can barely walk.

It is a challenge but Jimmy finally gets Dean into his bed despite the other man's attempts to "help" and the near constant off-key singing. Just as he is about to walk out of the room, Dean grabbes his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Jimmy is surprised at first before returning the kiss. He has wanted this for months. Then Dean opens his big mouth and screws it all up.

"I love you… Cas." Jimmy feels as though his heart is about to shatter. He gently pushes Dean away and flees to his own room. He feels a confused jumble of anger and sadness.

'How stupid can I be to think Dean would love someone like me?' He tries to make himself feel better by punching the wall. All that gets him is a messed up hand. He pretends that the tears are from the pain.

The next day neither of them mentioned it. Jimmy doesn't think Dean even remembers. Everything seems tenser, although it's probably just in Jimmy's head. Jimmy can't stand it and ends up moving out three weeks later. Dean tries to pretend that he doesn't mind Jimmy leaving but, Jimmy can see through his mask. He feels bad but can't let his heart be ripped apart again.

So, Jimmy moves out. It takes less than two months for him to get into major trouble.

Every day when Jimmy walks home from work, he passes a large ornamental church. Every day he thinks about the people inside, oblivious to what lurks in the dark. A part of him misses the time when he was one of them. That's where he meets Joan. She sees him walk by and invites him in.

"Would you like to join us for our adult bible group tonight?" she asks him. She's a petite brunet woman dressed in khaki pants and a purple blouse. She sort of reminds Jimmy of Amelia.

"No thanks," he responds trying to walk around her.

"Can I ask why not?" she asks following him down the street.

"It's not my thing," he tells her. "It used to be but not anymore."

"Why is that?" she continues to push.

"It's complicated," he says trailing off.

"How about we talk about it over coffee?" she offers. Her smile is bright and flirtatious. She is pretty cute.

'Maybe this is just what I need to get over Dean,' Jimmy thinks.

"Sure" Jimmy said smiling in return. They exchange numbers and Jimmy continues on his way home.

On Friday, they go to a small café not far from the church. They have a good time. They laugh and exchange stories. There aren't any awkward. Jimmy hasn't been on a date in years. He can barely believe how well it is going. He should have been more skeptical.

After the date Joan invites him up to her apartment. Jimmy is nervous but, excited. He hasn't had sex in more than five years. He wants to change that. He doesn't even get three steps into her apartment when something blunt and heavy hits him on the back of the head. He slumps to the floor, out cold.

He wakes up tied to a chair. He might be behind the times but, he's pretty sure you're supposed to ask before you break out the kinky sex stuff. He's also pretty sure that this is not good. The strange people standing around him make him even more sure. Then the older man, who appears to be the leader, confirms it.

"Oh hey, our little Jimmy boy is awake. That's good. I was afraid that blow to the head had been too much, caused some permanent damage to your little noggin. You seem alright though." He is a bit pudgy and wears a white suit. He has a slight southern drawl. He makes Jimmy think of Colonel Sanders from KFC.

"What's going…?" Jimmy tries to ask his voice a little hoarse. The chicken man cuts him off.

"You're here because we need your angel," the man tells him. "You're going to be nice and cooperative and call him for us. Alrighty? If you don't be a good little boy then we'll have to get nasty and no one wants that."

"What do you want with him?" Jimmy asks. What could these people want with Cas?

"Your feathery friend is full of so much sweet energy, like a fresh watermelon. We want to crack him open and drink it all up." The man grins as he tells Jimmy his plan.

"How is that even possible?" Jimmy wonders.

"We've done it a dozen times before over the past 4 years," the chicken man tells him. "We stumbled across the trick by accident. Found this thing in the church archives. Turns out it pulls the angels right out of their meat suits. Then we can drink the energy like it's fine wine. Problem is that the angels seem to have flown the coop. Never see 'em around nomore. There are only empty containers like you left. We can smell the way you used to be full. So we're had to resort to more creative methods." That's when it clicks for Jimmy. He'd seen what looking at the pile of what looks like a pile of garbage tied to a chair across the room. He'd wondered why you would tie a bag of garbage to a chair. He understands now. It wasn't garbage. It was a person. It used to be a person. It is so badly deformed and burnt that it barely resembled a human being anymore.

"What kind of creatures are you?" Jimmy asks with disgust.

"We're human. Or at least we used to be. Now we're on our way to becoming Gods." The chicken man laughs. Jimmy tries to keep from vomiting.

They leave after that.

"You have a good night boy. If you haven't called your angel buddy by the time we get back, we're going to have to get creative. We don't mind but I'm sure you don't want that. We'll leave you alone to think about it." He smiles again and then the whole group files out. They turn off the lights as they depart, leaving him in total darkness.

Jimmy tests his bonds. They are tight. No way is he getting out of this by himself. No one else knew where he was. They wouldn't even notice he had disappeared until he missed work on Monday. He'd probably be dead by them. So, that leaves no hope of rescue. There is only one way he can get out of here alive.

"Cas?" he thinks hesitantly. He tries to project his thoughts, he isn't even sure the angel can hear him. That's when he feels it, a pressure in the back of his head. It feels like someone is listening. He didn't even think that was going to work. Now what? Should he ask Cas to save him? But if Cas came to his rescue then those psychos are going to kill him. If Cas doesn't save him, Jimmy is going to become just like that mutilated body in the corner. He makes a decision.

"Cas?" he says again. It feels like Castiel is still there. "Don't come. Stay away. No matter what, you can't try to rescue me. Promise me?" He feels the presence in his head nod and then disappear. Jimmy slumps down. Cas is safe. Now Jimmy is going to be the one to die slowly and painfully. The next few days are going to suck.

Sometime later, despite the uncomfortable position and constant sounds of rats scurrying around the cement floor, Jimmy falls asleep. He awakens to a light shining in his face. Oh no. They're coming to torture him. His body tenses and his heart races as he begins to panic.

"Jimmy?" he hears a familiar voice.

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me. What are you doing here?" Dean moves the light out of his face and begins to work on the untying him from the chair.

"I'm here because someone upstairs hates me," Jimmy tries to dead pan but, fear sneaks into his voice. "Those psychos kidnapped me in order to get to Cas. Where are they?" He tenses again, expecting his escape to be thwarted any minute by his kidnappers.

"I set up a diversion, set their archive room on fire. They'll be busy for awhile. How long have you been down here?" Dean asks him, still working to free him as quickly as possible.

"I don't know. What day is it?"

"It's Sunday morning, dude" Dean tells him.

"Damn" Jimmy swears. "I've been here since Friday night."

"Let's get you home then." The ropes fall away. He tries to walk but his legs have fallen asleep. Dean insists that Jimmy lean on him as they head to the car. The impala isn't parked far but, Jimmy is shaking slightly by the time he gets there. Dean gently helps him in before moving around to get in himself.

They mostly drive in silence. Jimmy asks how Dean found him. It was by accident really. He'd been looking through the newspaper and had looked right past this story the first time. Later, he'd put his beer on top of the pile of newspapers and it's formed a perfect ring around this story. When I read it again I just knew I had to check it out. Jimmy wonders if a divine being had decided to give him a little help even though he'd told him not to.

Without having to discuss it they take Jimmy back to the house he'd moved out of just a few months ago. Dean places Jimmy's battered and exhausted body on the couch and moves into the kitchen to make him something to eat. At the mention of food, Jimmy's stomach rumbles loudly. He hadn't even realized he is hungry until Dean said something. He's famished. He realizs that the last thing he'd eaten was a slice of coffee cake at the café nearly 36 hours ago.

He spaces out, his thoughts taking him far away. He comes crashing back when Dean places a large bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him. At first Jimmy eats it too quickly and it nearly comes back up. He slows down and the rest follows without incident. The warm, fullness of the soup inside him makes him sleepy. The little sleep he'd gotten in the basement hadn't done anything but give him a stiff neck.

Dean helps him to the room that used to be his bedroom. It looks exactly as Jimmy left it. Dean helps him get to the bed. He's almost out the door when Jimmy's voice stops him.

"Wait," he calls out. "Please don't leave." He's suddenly frightened that this is only a wonderful dream and that the second he closes his eyes he'll wake up tied to that chair again, in the basement straight out of a horror movie. "Please stay with me."

Dean concedes. He sits down on the bed next to Jimmy waiting until the other man is asleep. Jimmy is groggy, only half-awake, when he starts mumbling.

"What?" Dean leans down to hear him better. Jimmy takes the opportunity to press his lips to Dean's lips.

"I said 'thanks for saving me'. I don't know what I'd do without you. Love you." That said, he rolls over and falls right asleep. Dean is left speechless. He slowly exits the room, hand pressed against his mouth that's still tingly from where Jimmy kissed him. He didn't know that Jimmy felt that way about him. Now what is he going to do?

Dean decides that he is going to do nothing, pretend it never happened. Jimmy doesn't seem to remember. He hopes that ignoring it will make everything go back to normal. It doesn't. It makes everything tense. Dean doesn't know how to act around Jimmy so, in true Dean Winchester form he makes a joke out of everything. Anyone who knows Dean can see right through the act and Jimmy has known him for going on six year. Even though he was riding shotgun in his own body for a majority of it, he can still tell apart nearly every expression that crosses Dean's face. He can tell that's something is wrong but, he has no idea what it is. Jimmy can't stand the tension.

Jimmy moves back to his own apartment after a couple days of recovery. Dean doesn't think it's a good idea but, Jimmy insists. A few weeks later, Dean is passing by Jimmy's apartment on the way back from a hunt. He decides to stop in and check on his friend.

He finds a parking spot out front and it seems like fate. Dean climbs the stairs to the third floor. He finds the apartment through a mixture of memory and luck. Jimmy's door is at the very end of the hallway. Dean knocks. There's no answer. He tries again. Still no answer. It might be that he's not home but, it could be something worse. Dean makes a decision. It's time to pull out the lock picking set.

Inside he finds Jimmy asleep on the couch fully clothed. The TV is on, playing some sort of horror movie where a man dressed in mining gear is swinging a pick ax at some pretty girls and a man who looks strangely familiar. There's a microwave dinner that has gotten cold on the end table. Dean takes a minute to look Jimmy over. He's getting dark circles under his eyes. His clothes look rumbled. Even in sleep he looks uneasy. As Dean watches, Jimmy begins to twitch and toss. His movements become violent and Dean is afraid that Jimmy is going to hurt himself. Dean crosses the room and places his hands on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Please don't please," Jimmy mutters in his sleep.

"Come on, Buddy. Wake up. You're ok," Dean says shaking him.

"No!" Jimmy yells as he's propelled out of sleep.

"Are you ok?" the hunter asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," he tries to play it off. Neither of them moves for awhile, they just look at each other. Dean suddenly realizes that his hand is still on Jimmy's shoulder and tries to move it, embarrassed. Instead, Jimmy pulls Dean close to him into the first kiss that they both are going to remember. Dean is too shocked to kiss back.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy says as he pulls away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm…" Dean breaks him off with another kiss. Suddenly Jimmy pulls away.

"I'm not Cas," he suddenly blurts out.

"What?" Dean asks confused.

"I'm not Castiel. I know you and he… It's not going to be like that. I'm not him… I'm me." Jimmy is trying to tell Dean something but, it comes out jumbled. Dean understands.

"I know who you are," Dean tells him placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're a very good man who's had more shit thrown at you in the last you half-a-dozen years than most people deal with in a lifetime and yet you still stand tall. You're slightly neurotic about the house being neat but it's okay because you make up for it by cooking better food than I could ever dream of making. You have trouble holding your liquor which is hilarious because you sing Abba when you're drunk with a little dance and everything. You're the sexy little ad salesman that I never expected to feel anything for but, am now completely in love with. Satisfied?" He grins at Jimmy's surprised expression.

Jimmy answers his question by excitedly returning his lips to the hunter's. This kiss blows all of the other's away. It is long and passionate. Lips, tongue, and teeth move together in a complicated dance filled with longing, need, and fear. They break apart momentarily, panting.

"Do you wanna…?" Dean trails of making a vague motion. Jimmy knows what he's asking.

"Yeah, need it," he pants out.

"Awesome." Dean claims Jimmy mouth again. They stand without breaking apart and move down the hall. They leave a trail of clothes in their wake. They reach the bed. They fall onto it, bouncing. As their hands roam each other's bodies Dean notices that Jimmy is hard. That makes little Dean spring to full attention.

"Do you have anything we can use to slick you up?" Dean asks pulling away a little. Jimmy blushes. It's surprisingly hot.

"I bought some lube, just in case. It's in the bathroom." Dean leaves Jimmy on the bed for a moment and quickly retrieves the supplies from the bathroom. On the way back he pauses. He takes in the sight of Jimmy waiting for him, spread out, his body flushed with anticipation. He hurries to rejoin the other man. He gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Jimmy makes a small discontent noise when Dean pulls away. Dean chuckles.

"Left your hips for me" Dean commands him. Jimmy does it without hesitation. Dean places a pillow under his to gain better access.

He hurriedly slickens his fingers with the lube. He takes one finger and teasingly moves it around the outside of Jimmy's hole. Jimmy breathing quickens as Dean teasingly pokes just barely inside him. Without warning he pushes in and Jimmy gasps. Dean slowly moves his finger in and out of Jimmy, stretching him open.

"Have you ever done this before?" Dean asks Jimmy as he adds a second finger.

"No," Jimmy responds. "I- ahhhhhhhhhh." Jimmy's answer becomes a squeal as Dean brushes his prostate.

"Like that?" Dean chuckles. He does it again. Jimmy's breath is coming in excited gasps now. A few more minutes of stretching and Dean thinks Jimmy is ready for his cock. He thoroughly lubes himself up before pushing into Jimmy. He's so tight and warm. Dean can't think of anywhere he'd rather be. He stills after the first thrust trying to allow Jimmy to adjust to the new intrusion inside him. Jimmy's breathing is hitched and broken.

"You alright buddy?" Dean asks him.

Jimmy swallows thickly and after a few false starts says "Yeah I'm ok, just give me a minute." The only sound for a little while is Jimmy's breathing. "Ok" he finally says. "You can move, please move."

Dean begins to thrust into Jimmy slowly and steadily, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

"How does that feel, Jim?"

"Feel full *oh God* so full, so good *Jesus* love you inside of me *ahhhh* want to be like this all the time *gah*…" He trails off into incoherent moaning. Dean can tell he's getting close. He speeds up his thrusts. All it takes are Dean's fingers just barely tracing over Jimmy's cock to make him come.

"Dean," he shouts. It comes out half word-half moan. Watching Jimmy come undone has Dean quickly following. They collapse next to each other on the bed and fall asleep, still sticky with cum. It's the best sleep Jimmy has had in a long time.

The next day they go retrieve all of his stuff so he can move back in. Dean and Jimmy celebrate by 'christening' all of the rooms in the house.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The movie Jimmy is watching (before he falls asleep) is "My Bloody Valentine" which Jensen stars in. Please drop a review. Until next time :)


End file.
